Without Words
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. For them, words weren't a necessity in their relationship. Every touch, every kiss and caress held a meaning, and was understood perfectly without question. Actions speak louder than words, in its purest, most physical way. Alpha Pair. PWP.


... Before we start, I am saying this right here and now. I AM NEVER DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN. EVER.

... This is the M-rated oneshot I mentioned in "Empress", the one that had me cringing in horror. This is actually the result of a drunken night of Truth and Dare that happened on a friend's birthday. Alcohol got involved, and me being one of the stupid members of the egotistic male race, got challenged by a girl friend to write the most descriptive homosexual sex I could. Not entirely sober at that time, I agreed immediately, not realizing that I would regret it terribly later, to the happiness of my girlfriend and her fellow fangirls. Needless to say, I was horrified when I learned about it the next day, and I had to suck it up and do it.

First I had to do some research, mainly reading M-rated oneshots and stories and the like. My girlfriend wouldn't stop laughing at my blushing face (she is a very, very cruel woman). After reading and getting my mind permanently scarred, I had to write it down. After many revisions and attempts to trash the story, I just said "FUCK THIS!" and posted it for all of you to see.

Pairing is, of course, my favorite, Alpha Pair, and is a pure PWP. YAOI. They might be OOC, and I might have a lot of mistakes (my fingers were literally skating when I typed this down on the computer). This is my first true M-rated oneshot. The characters are not mine, and they belong to Takeshi-Konomi.

* * *

><p>The blinding rays on the dying sun bathed the room in a golden glow. The only sound that can be heard was the quiet click of the bedroom door being locked, the resounding note seemingly only there to cement what both of them already knew perfectly.<p>

They were alone. At last, they were blessedly alone. No more sounds of voices chattering, feet running, balls hitting the ground and the swinging of rackets. There was only silence, punctuated with their slow, steady breaths, as the taller, raven-haired teenager left his place by the door and moved forward purposefully, slowly, almost sensually with the grace and ferocity of a mountain lion. His normally chocolate colored gaze was now darkened, almost bordering on black, as he reached up and took the black cap that he always wore proudly on his head, discarding it to the side without as much as another glance.

Just he and… _him_.

His eyes could only look forward, quietly drinking in a sight of ethereal vision before him. Another male stood in front of him, with a face that looked almost angelic, the wild strands of his dark blue hair almost shining, as the streams of light crowned around his head like a halo. The pale, pink lips were pulled up into a smile, reserved but had that strange lilt in it that only surfaced when it was directed to the taller teen in front of him.

"Genichirou."

The sound of his first name served to take him out of his semi-daze, looking at the blue-haired teen again as if he just noticed him for the first time. It seemed to him that the other teen was a dream, a figment of his imagination, but when he raised his hand, feeling that soft skin against his fingers; to move against it when _he_ leaned into his hand… this wasn't a dream. This was a reality.

Their reality.

"Seiichi." The two syllable name made all the difference between them. The captain smiled more brilliantly at him, raising his own hand to cover Genichirou's, blue and brown meeting each other once again in a gaze that could never be interpreted with words. Just actions.

Slowly, inch by inch, Genichirou's other hand slid to Seiichi's waist, around it, and pulled him closer, their bodies aligning perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Warm breath escaped from Seiichi's parted lips, their faces just centimeters away from each other, feeling Genichirou's hand move from its place on his check to the back of his neck, his own grasping the thick wrist, the other against a sturdy chest, his back arching as he felt his head being dipped down, just so very slightly, enough to make him feel helpless as Genichirou gathered him into his strong arms.

The brush against his lips was petal soft, almost fleeting, a flower being carried away by the wind. His eyes fluttered, deep blue disappearing behind closed eyelid as a puff of heated breath, and another kiss, mouths melding with each other sweetly, gentle, loving, simply absorbing each other's taste and warmth. Seiichi's hands curled instinctively, fisting the front of Genichirou's blazer, feeling his knees buckle and almost give away at the feather light kiss, already half-dizzy when the taller male pulled away, close enough for him to feel the other's lips again if he decided to speak.

He didn't. Seiichi slowly opened his eyes, his breath almost stolen away once more as he gazed up at Genichirou's eyes. Hazed brown orbs looked at him with an expression he could only call complete adoration, the color swirling, glazed over, almost like liquid smoke. He could see the tenderness, the affection the other male held for him, and something else, an emotion altogether different.

Lust.

Desire.

_Want_.

Seiichi shivered the moment those eyes bore into him, feeling it possess him, and the tightening around his waist only cemented that fact. His eyes slipped shut as his mouth was taken captive again, this time less gentle and more passionate, feeling teeth graze against his bottom lip, a silent request to take things one step further. The thought made Seiichi smile and obliged, parting his lips, letting Genichirou claim him completely, to let his tongue explore every bump and ridge as he pushed himself up, his hands moving up to link themselves around Genichirou's neck to tangle themselves in the shock of raven black hair.

The taller teen hummed appreciatively, savoring the taste of vanilla and mint in his mouth together with in inexplicable, addicting taste of Yukimura Seiichi that never failed to muddle up his mind. Playing with the locks of blue-black hair twined in his fingers, he coaxed Seiichi into a slow waltz, lips quirking up as the captain seemed to accept, tongue and teeth clashing together in not-so-harmonious dance, the rhythmic pounding of their hearts dictating their music and their pace.

It was Seiichi who pulled away first, instantly breathless, but it was Genichirou who was relentless, his lips touching every part of skin he could reach, Seiichi's cheeks, forehead, jaw, eyelids, a butterfly touch that had Seiichi flushing, his normally cream-colored skin splashed with red and pink. Placing another kiss beside a temple, Genichirou took the chance to kiss him again, now with a drop of bone-melting _need_ mixed with its tenderness and love, as his hands brushed along Seiichi's back, skimming lower until they rested at his hips, pressing his palms against the clothed skin. Slowly he slipped his hands under the green blazer and tugged at the white shirt underneath, loosening it from its tucked in position, not once stopping from successfully bruising Seiichi's lips, which were now the color of reddened rouge. With one last nip to the side of that sensuous mouth, the taller teen pulled away, but still lingered close, kissing the side of Seiichi's lips, waiting for that one moment of assent.

Seiichi unlinked his fingers from Genichirou's back, trailing them down almost seductively to a lean chest, leaving goosebumps on Genichirou's skin in its wake. He found the buttons of the green blazer and popping them off one by one, pushing it off the broad shoulders with ease as he looked straight up, his mouth opening and formed words that Genichirou couldn't hear, but could understand very clearly.

_Make love to me, Genichirou._

It was a wish he was all too willing to grant. He bowed down and blew gently into Seiichi's ear, a small smirk escaping him as the other suddenly jumped and blushed, a low laugh escaping him, a husky sound that travelled all the way down to Seiichi's spine as his cheeks darkened more, lightly swatting at his vice-captain's chest. Genichirou couldn't stop, however, and nuzzled the side of Seiichi's face as a quiet apology, burying his face in the soft, pale neck, inhaling the scent of the flowers the other had always lovingly tended to. His tongue darted out, licking the creamy skin, feeling Seiichi shudder and clutch his biceps tightly.

He stepped forward, still trapping Seiichi in his arms, not stopping until Seiichi's legs reached the back of the bed and they tumbled down, Seiichi's back hitting the soft, cool mattress, Genichirou hovering above him, making sure that the other wouldn't be crushed by his weight. Seiichi bit his lip as his vision shifted, anticipation mixing with his growing need, resuming his previous action of unclothing his vice-captain, the green blazer now fully off and dropping to the floor as they were caught up in another kiss. He could feel those fingers on his clothed chest, doing the buttons one by one, and he arched his back slightly, his own blazer slipping under and thrown away as Genichirou chose this time to attack his neck.

He could feel it, the familiar warmth trickling down his stomach and lower as he felt teeth and lips mar his skin, the first shocks of pleasure stinging him as his lover chose that time to press his mouth against it and _suck_, and he bit down the moan that threatened to escape from his lips, unconsciously arching his neck back. He knew that his face was heating up, unable to deny the stirrings of arousal that now encased his body in flames, and didn't stop the gasp that rise when he felt large, warm hands on his stomach, moving against the white button-up he was wearing, tugging at it, slowly removing it from covering his body, all the while making him half-delirious with that sinful tongue lapping at his bobbing Adam's throat. His trembling fingers found the knot of Genichirou's school tie and unloosened it, half-wondering if he should leave it there or not, too incoherent to think about anything else.

Genichirou seemed to caught on to this problem became he drew back, earning displeased whine from his lover. He sat back, watching with lidded, lustful eyes at the delectable spread before him, Seiichi erotically disheveled, partly unclothed and seemingly tempting him to take a bite on the soft-looking skin, to play on the rosy nipples that strained against a heaving chest. Slowly he trained his eyes up to the other's face, quietly mesmerized with the myriad of emotions shown in the hazed blue eyes, an angel just waiting to be ravished by a demon. Smirking slightly at that thought, he tugged down at the blue and white knot at his chest, observing how Seiichi's sapphire eyes looked up at him, widening as he realized that he was going to get a goddamned _striptease_.

Seiichi couldn't bear to look away from those intense brown eyes, his mouth drying up as the tie came undone with just a finger, almost unraveling itself slowly to rest around Genichirou's neck. A rush of conflicting emotions came rushing up, both wanting to undress the teen himself and to watch the special show just for him, the indecision making him immobile, as bit by bit, Genichirou popped the buttons off one by one, a hint of his bronze skin showing, all the while smirking down at his both stunned and aroused lover. There was something very sexy and ego-boosting about the fact that he could immobilize the so-called Child of God with just taking his clothes off, and with an almost careless shrug, the shirt came undone, falling down from his shoulders to rest on his elbows in almost slow motion, revealing his chest, firm and taut from tennis training. Seiichi swallowed thickly, his eyes trailing down, suddenly having the urge to touch the sculpted abdomen, as if looking at a live sculpture of a bronze Greek god, who was freeing his arms from the long sleeves.

Now half-clothed, Genichrou threw the shirt somewhere over his shoulder, not particularly caring where it landed at that moment, before trailing his hand up Seiichi's chest, hearing his breath hitch. Feeling his own hardened erection twitch at the sound, straining against his boxers, he dipped down and kissed this lover again, his thumb brushing over a perked nipple, making Seiichi moan, pulse quickening as the other tore his lips away and lathered his kisses down a pale but chiseled torso, making Seiichi squirm, a breathless laugh bubbling from his lips as another hand ran up and down his sides, the ticklish sensations fueling the sheer rapture he was feeling. Brown eyes flickered up, not the least put off by the quiet giggles, and reared up to capture bruised lips once more, enjoying the way they muffled the quiet laughs and the way Seiichi responded, forgetting how ticklish it felt as his breath was stolen away again.

Seiichi's hands moved down, caressing every indent that Genichirou's body made as he broke the kiss, tracing the way his pectorals dipped down to his abdominals to his obliques, worshipping it the only way he could. His fingers splayed on the tanned back, getting a feel of heard-earned muscles created from years of discipline and work, feeling it move against his palms. His fingers nimbly pressed against Genichirou's spine, applying just the lightest of pressures, and was rewarded with a violent shudder and a dark look that can only be described as feral.

Without warning, the other teen pushed himself down and clamped his teeth on a nipple, wiping away any coherent thought Seiichi might had.

He cried out, nails grazing against the bare back as he lost himself in the throes of mind-numbing pleasure, arching up, his arousal grinding against Genichirou's stomach, making him choke at the sudden lightning bolts of ecstasy coating his veins. He gasped, digging his fingers deeper into the broad back as his nipples with bathed with attention, one with a wickedly talented tongue, the other with an equally capable hand. Once again Seiichi was torn between pushing closer and pulling away, wanting more friction where it was needed, but half-paralyzed with the attentive teasing generously given to his chest, and Genichirou, seeing that he was paying too much attention to one, moved to the other, causing Seiichi to grip his hair tightly enough to pull off a few stands, but nevertheless turning him more as his hands snaked down to the waistband of the captain's pants, fast hands making quick work on unbuckling the belt, the leather accessory sliding off easily like rainwater, dropping with a loud _clanck_ together with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Genichirou's questing lips went lower after reaching the first of his spoils, biting tenderly into the supple flesh, stopping Seiichi's hips from bucking up at him, sending the other teen an almost mischievous look, which had the captain almost screaming from frustration. Losing his grip on Genichirou's hair he opted for the sheets, gripping them tightly, as another spot made tears of pleasure gather in his eyes, almost losing it completely as the ripples of rapture continued on, his half-crazed eyes never leaving the dark head as something wet probed into his bellybutton, slithering and prodding, making him _scream _as the heat became tighter, almost suffocating. Genichirou looked up with one last flick, finally unbuttoning the front of the captain's pants, sliding them off easily to be thrown to the floor with the rest.

Finally, he looked at the straining manhood with something akin to hunger. Only a very thin cloth separated him from tasting Seiichi, and, almost curiously, he nuzzled into it, mouthing the head through the fabric, holding the other's hips firmly, not letting Seiichi do anything but cry out in the most pitiful way, begging Genichirou to just _touch him_. With his teeth he dragged the boxers painfully, slowly down, letting the weeping erection spring free, pale and delicate and beautiful like the rest of Seiichi that he had always admired and loved. Suddenly feeling impatient, he flicked his tongue against the hard shaft, lightly lapping up the pearly essence that leaked up from the slit, watching Seiichi freeze at the feather light touches at the most intimate part of him before swallowing him whole.

Seiichi cannot deny how skilled his lover was, especially with his mouth and tongue doing such things to him, making him writhe and groan as stars exploded around him, unable to bury himself in the moist _heat_ that enveloped him completely. He gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were almost white, trying to anchor himself from being swept away by the blazing hot tide of pleasure that coated his veins like warm honey. He could see nothing, feel nothing but _warmth_, as Genichirou sucked meticulously, lightly grazing his teeth over the oversensitive skin, dragging out the blissful agony to the very last second, feeling as if he was going to die from sensory overload. He threw his head back and panted, eyes rolling back to his head, feeling so close to completion, voice hoarse from calling out his lover's name over and over again, along with other incoherent words that he neither knew about nor cared. Oh god, he was so _close_…!

Genichirou couldn't get over how good Seiichi tasted. A little salty, a little bitter, all mixing with the tangy, musky taste of pure, unadulterated _sex_. His eyes never left the other's face, contorted in an expression that could only be interpreted as either extreme pain or extreme bliss. It was beautiful. Doubling his efforts, firmly pressed his hand down Seiichi's hip, bobbing up and down, using his other hands to undo his own pants, trying to alleviate the some of the pressure building between his legs, stroking at the time of his sucking, going faster, trying to get Seiichi towards that brink…!

And then the world shattered. Seiichi screamed as the heat finally crested, crashing down on him, finally drowning in the ocean of sensations as he rode out his climax, intense and lingering, wanting to let the moment last on and on and on… he gasped as he came back from his high, finally seeing the ceiling from his blurred vision, tears of euphoria in his eyes as the last trembles of orgasm faded away into ripples, feeling most of his strength leave him, flopping down on the bed, sated and almost exhausted. He struggled to breathe, closing his eyes, now coming back to himself… the soaked sheets, his stained chest, the warmth that completely filled him inside out… his hazed eyes finally sought out his lover who was bending closer to him, kissing his cheek, looking at him both tenderly and fell of desire. A hand went to caress his cheek, startling Seiichi with the sudden wetness on his chin as the raven teen traced his bottom lip with a thumb, failing to notice that his hand was soiled.

Genichirou's hand was coated with his own seed, and Seiichi looked at it with darkened blue eyes, lightly grasping the other's wrist and bringing it closer to his face, catching the milky essence carefully with his tongue in one long lick. He could sense that the other wasn't satisfied yet, and a quick look only cemented that fact. Eyes flickering up to meet almost black ocher, Seiichi kissed the rough hand, gently sucking on the fingertips once by one, his pink tongue darting out every once in a while to catch some of the liquid that stained Genichirou's fingers, before taking a finger in, imitating what his lover did to him just moments before. The other watched in rapt fascination as his lover possessed his fingers, loving them with as much care as he did, even giving a small nip that had his blood boiling and his body shivering at the wet touch. He was silent as his lover licked his hands clean, the little flicks against his skin sending little fires of need down his spine, thoroughly coating his fingers with saliva, Seiichi's blackened sapphire eyes speaking more than his words ever could.

With one last lingering lick Genichirou pulled his hand away, snapping the string of liquid that lingered, leaning forward for another suffocating kiss. He could feel a pair of hands moving down his body, to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, shivering just a bit when the cool air finally reached his burning skin. He groaned when Seiichi touched his heated flesh, pulsing and quivering in his hand, teasing it with skillful fingers. Fully unclothed now and pressed skin to skin, his wet fingers hovered just above the entrance, easing one finger into his lover, watching carefully for any change in Seiichi's expression, ready to distract him in any possible from the pain he knew was sure to come.

But Seiichi just shook his head, a minute action, and relaxed his body as much as possible, feeling the finger work its way into him, stretching, just the tiniest bit uncomfortable from the intrusion. His eyebrows furrowed, lifting one of his legs and hooking it Genichirou's hip, pulling his lover closer when he felt another finger enter him, now feeling a silver of the pain, even though the touch was gentle. Genichirou couldn't help but swear slightly as two of his fingers were buried deep inside the other teen, the sheer velvet feeling of the walls surrounding him making him want to bury himself inside the teen right now. But he tempered himself, reminding himself that it wasn't one of those nights.

Seiichi had asked to make love to him, and it was a request that he intended to fulfill completely.

Another finger followed, and now Seiichi wasn't able to completely ignore the pain that suddenly shot up, letting out a small whimper of pain that Genichirou noticed at once. He reached up, framing the beautiful face with his arm, burying his fingers in the soft blue locks as he started to pump slowly, trying to find that one spot inside his lover that would replace pain with nothing but the most heavenly of pleasures, all the while distracting him with soft, fleeting kisses, looking deeply into moistened blue eyes.

_I love you._

It wasn't something that needed to be said. Seiichi answered by pulling him into a kiss, sweet, passionate but filled with deep affection and love for his partner, his vice-captain, his best friend… his lover, quietly urging him to continue, to never stop until they both reach their climax together. Genichirou's fingers curled inside him, and Seiichi tore his lips away, body trembling and a soft moan escaping his lips, as his lover finally found that special place inside him that would reduce him to nothing but liquid in this man's arms. His hands curled into fists, crying out over and over again as the other abused his sweet spot as much as fingers would allow, his reawakened arousal now weeping for attention as his tongue darted out and tasted the long column of a bronze neck, biting into it as he tried to muffle the sounds that were escaping from his throat, hanging to the other teen like a lifeline, hearing Genichirou growl, his heated breath skimming against his skin as his half-crazed brain tried to make out what was happening amidst the waves and waves of sheer ecstasy wracking his body.

Just was he was brought closer to the edge once again Genichirou stopped, pulling out, placing his hand on a hip, while letting the other travel down Seiichi's arm, grabbing his hand and twining their fingers together, pressing Yukimura's hand to his cheek as he aligned himself, pressing a quick kiss to the white knuckles before letting his eyes roam to the teen below him.

_Seiichi, look at me._

What met his eyes were two pools of cerulean, depthless but glazed over, nevertheless clutching on to Genichirou's hand, never breaking eye contact as the raven began his slow decent.

Fuck. Genichirou hissed, swearing to himself as the moist heat enveloped him completely, forcing himself to go slow, to resist pounding into the sheer _tightness_ that was sucking him in inch by agonizing inch, trying to kill him with insanely pleasurable torture. Under him Seiichi was groaning, arms trembling as tears once again sprang into his eyes, the pain mixing with almost masochistic pleasure as he was slowly filled to the brink, welcoming the onslaught of agony with open arms. With a quick shift of his hips he impaled himself, sheathing his lover inside him, hearing Genichirou let out the lowest-pitched moan he had ever heard.

For a moment they were both unmoving, panting, with Seiichi trying to adjust to the sudden size that entered his body, Genichirou reining in his own selfish desires with every drop of his self-control. Finally the other bucked his hips up, silently telling him to move, and he did so, drawing back before pushing in again with a slowness that made every thought in Genichirou's mind crumble, and Seiichi's thoughts fleeting.

It was slow, intoxicatingly sweet, trying to get themselves into a rhythm both of them could follow. They could never get enough of it, the feeling of each other's bodies as skin slapped against each other, the unhurried, almost gentle pace of their lovemaking enough to throw them in the state of complete ecstasy, wanting to make the moment last for as long as possible. Seiichi suddenly clenched tightly around him, making sparks appear in his vision, dimly hearing Seiichi's chocked cry, realizing that had hit that spot inside his lover.

Seeing his captain's face, completely flushed, sweat matting down the blue, wavy hair, lips parted in total rapture… it was then and there he knew that he wouldn't last anymore, that he wanted to feel Seiichi against him, _needing_ to slide their bodies together, to feel that heated skin on his, to see Seiichi's euphoric face when he came.

His movements became faster, more erratic. Again and again he thrusted into the welcoming tightness, plunging into the velvet heat, sliding their joined hands down so that it rested on top of his chest, letting Seiichi feel the fast, fleeting beats of his heart almost jumping from his skin, timing his thrusts with his quickened pulse, making sure to hit that special spot every single time.

Seiichi's hand curled on his chest, scraping the skin, the momentary sting of pain heightening his pleasure. The captain was delirious, feeling nothing, seeing nothing but the hands connecting them together, meeting each thrust with the rocking of his hips, wanting more, needing more. Genichirou sensed this, pulling Seiichi's leg over his shoulder, angling his body lower, entering deeper, faster, letting Seiichi's neglected arousal slide over their slick, sweat covered-bodies, the sudden friction doubling the sheer exhilaration they felt, getting closer and closer to their peak. For the first time, Genichirou wanted to kiss Seiichi again and quickly gave in to the urge, lapping at the bruised, petal soft lips, tongues unraveling and meeting each other sloppily, almost carelessly, as he felt Seiichi's body convulse, warning him, making one last ditch to prolong his own personal nirvana, quickly burying himself to the hilt as he felt his climax coming.

It was earth shattering. His surroundings quickly faded away, see nothing, feeling as if the world exploded, deaf to everything but his own deep growls and the hoarse cries of his name, riding the waves of pleasure for as long as he could. Seiichi let out a guttural groan, fingers digging in enough the other's skin to cause blood, feeling the iron grip on his hand loosen as they were both taken to a place they could only name as heaven.

Bit by bit they came back to themselves, finally recognizing the familiar bedroom setting, too exhausted to move anymore. Genichirou pulled out, feeling the stickiness of their bodies for the first time, before collapsing, managing not to completely crush the person below him. He rested his head on a heaving chest, feeling a hand run through his sweat drenched hair, half-laying on Seiichi, both of them silent, still incoherent from post coital bliss. Finally he managed to raise his head, looking straight into deep blue eyes, unable to stop the tremors that shuddered throughout his body. Seiichi looked at him, concerned, lips once again forming silent words that he could understand perfectly.

_You're trembling._

Genichirou shook his head, willing it to stop, giving his lover a small, somewhat lopsided smile.

_I'll be all right._

Seiichi moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, smiling as well, before laying back, giving in to the demands of sleep, clutching his lover close, never going to let him go.

When Seiichi woke up it was dark, the lamppost outside his room bathing the semi-dark bedroom with silvery light. Dimly he felt the shift on his bed as his lover stood up from his bed, extricating himself from the embrace, presumably not to wake him up, feeling a blanket cover up his nudity. He opened his eyes fully, gradually adjusting it to the light, finally seeing him walk around the room, picking up the discarded clothes that were thrown everywhere in the room. He laid down on his stomach, placing a pillow beneath him, amused, feeling the cool wind caress his bare back, starting to feel the usual soreness, though it was muted than usual.

He felt an almost childish jealousy and animosity towards Genichirou's clothes, watching it cover his perfect body, half-wanting to be the cloth that was now covering that body gradually, and to tear the offending objects away from obstructing his view.

"You're leaving?" It was the first time had spoken after their intimate activity, catching Genichirou's attention, who thought the teen to be sleeping. He turned around, his shirt unbuttoned, his mussed up look leaving very little to imagination on just what he had been doing for the past hour.

"I told them that I'll be going home late." He sat down on the edge of the bed, resuming to tidy himself up, not noticing the fond look Seiichi gave him.

"Want to take a shower first?"

"I'll pass." Genichirou deftly did the tie on his school knot, smoothing his collar down, half-showing the reddening bruise on his neck, one that had the other teen chuckling. "How are you feeling?"

"Just the usual. Don't worry about it." Seiichi looked over his shoulder, feeling listless, his body still feeling like melted butter. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" He sounded like a petulant child.

Genichirou didn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Maybe some other time." He leaned over to give one last kiss, not at all surprised when the other pulled him closer, ending up on the bed again. "Don't tempt me, Seiichi." He whispered huskily against swollen lips. "I really have to go."

"Are you?" Seiichi smiled lightly, an edge of naughtiness into it, but relinquished his hold, nevertheless. "Be careful."

The look his lover gave him was promising, and he watched as Genichirou let himself out, but not without give one last look before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Seiichi waited until he heard the slamming of their front door before burying his face into his pillow, the scent of his lover and their lovemaking lingering on the sheets.

* * *

><p>... 5 thousand words of nothing but pure smut. You girls are corrupting me more than I thought.<p>

yeah, this is slightly different from all the other yaoi oneshots are there, because I firmly believe in the sanctity of sex and that you should only do it with a person you truly and surely love. I'm a romantic guy, and for me, there's none of that "wanna do it?" "yeah, let's do it." thing. It's a consensual act, and should be treated with respect, and though there may be bad words and roughness thrown every now and then, sex is not just an act of lust, but of love and both should coincide together to make a truly amazing experience.

I've always welcomed your reviews and comments, but I would appreciate it if you lay down the criticism for a bit, at least until I get over from my mental scarring. Though if you tell me that this oneshot sucked to hell, I would all be too happy to put it down, throw it in the fire, and never to be seen again for the rest of of our lives.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
